Las confesiones no siempre sale como las planeamos
by lucy-chan 1827
Summary: Tsuna no permanecía en una ciudad por mucho tiempo pero en Namimori se enamoró de alguien, pero cuando se tenía que marchar nuevamente decidió condesarse después de todo no lo volvería a ver ¿Verdad? ADVERTENCIA YAOI (1827) y más parejas en el interior
1. Chapter 1

N\A: Yo aquí escribiendo otra historia en vez de actualizar pero que le vamos a hacer esta historia me ha rondado la cabeza desde hace un tiempo y no me puedo tranquilizar hasta sacar las ideas de mi cabeza

El titulo esta muy largo es que no soy muy bueno con los títulos

Bueno aquí están todas las parejas de la historia

Principal: 1827(obvio es mi pareja favorita)

Secundarias: 8059, RL, D00, KoyoxRyohei (las dos últimas fue a petición de una amiga Valeryn W.) y tal vez mas conforme la historia avance

"…."hablar

 _'….'pensar_

* * *

La confesión

La familia de Sawada Tsunayoshi no permanecía en un solo sitio por mucho tiempo, la razón de esto era porque su padre Sawada Iemitsu trabajaba para una gran compañía Italiana, Vongola Corp. Que se dedicaba a todo tipo tecnología etc. La empresa se estaba expandiendo a muchos países incluido Japón, su padre era la mano derecha del presidente de la compañía Vongola Nono que era como un abuelo para Tsuna y este le dejo a cargo a Iemitsu de abrir todas las sucursales de Japón y que al terminar sería el supervisor de la rama en Japón

El padre de Tsuna llevo a toda su familia que solo eran él y su madre, los tres iban de ciudad en ciudad abriendo sucursales o revisando si pueden poner una hay, por esa razón Tsuna no se queda mucho tiempo en una misma escuela así que no hacía muchos amigos pero ninguno le duraba, Tsuna de verdad extrañaba vivir en Italia hay tenía muy buenos amigos y un _primo_ , pero no podía hacer nada ya que no quería arruinar la oportunidad que tenía su padre por un capricho suyo así que se resignó a estar alejado de sus amigos, como no estaba mucho tiempo en una escuela no se unía a ningún club, él era un estudiante promedio pero aun así tenía algunos problemas con las matemáticas, pero eso cambio cuando llego a la ciudad de Namimori

El primer día de clases en la ciudad él había llegaba retrasado se encontró con un joven pelinegro que a los ojos de Tsuna era increíblemente guapo y varonil que estaba parado frente a la entrada, él había descubierto su sexualidad gracias a un amigo de Italia que siempre lo molestaba respecto a su orientación sexual así que experimentaron con unos besos pero nada más que eso y gracias a eso había descubierto que le gustaba los hombres, Tsuna lo estaba mirando tan absorto que casi no se da cuenta de que fue asía el con una tonfas dispuesto a atacarlo por suerte para Tsuna su _primo_ siempre se ha empeñado en que se defienda y pudo esquivarlo pero con un poco de dificultad el pelinegro se dispuso a tacarlo nuevamente

"Espera yo no hice nada hoy apenas inicio en esta escuela" dijo desesperadamente mientras movía sus manos frenéticamente tratando de que el otro muchacho no lo golpee

"Hm… entra" contesto simplemente el pelinegro después de verlo por un momento, Tsuna rápidamente se marchó para que no viera que se había sonrojado _'Tiene la voz muy varonil'_ pensó el castaño mientras que su corazón latía furiosamente _'No puede ser que me haya enamorado a primera vista'_ se dijo en la mente mientras entraba a la escuela, una vez dentro trato de calmarse y se dirigió a la oficina del director para saber cuál era su horario

Cuando estuvo en frente de su clase toco la puerta suavemente y le indicaron que pasara al entrar se topó con un hombre alto de traje y con un sombrero de copa de cabellera negra lo que más llamaba la atención era que tenía unas patillas y que en su sombrero estaba un camaleón, ese hecho sorprendió mucho a Tsuna después de unos segundos el hombre le dijo que se presentara a toda la clase y él se presentó,

"Yo soy Sawada Tsunayoshi hace un tiempo viví en Osaka tengo 15 años espero que nos llevemos bien" después de eso el profesor le mando a sentar a lado de un muchacho alto que tiene la piel un poco oscura, el cabello en punta de color negro y ojos café claros.

"Hola me llamo Yamamoto Takeshi espero que seamos grandes amigos" le saludo con una sonrisa, Tsuna al ver la sonrisa falsa iba a decir algo respecto a eso pero mejor decidió quedarse callado y asentir con una sonrisa

Ya había pasado diez días desde que inicio las clases y se había enterado de dos cosas, la primera que la clase que había interrumpido era del profesor Reborn conocido por ser un poco sádico en sus clases y más con algunos alumnos y lo comprobó porque desde que llego el maestro no paraba de mandarlo al pizarrón para que resolviera problemas muy difíciles y esas clases se había vuelto una tortura para Tsuna, la segunda cosa que se entero era la identidad del chico que intento golpearlo el primer día él se trataba del el Presidente de la Comisión de Disciplina el temido Hibari Kyoya conocido por ser muy violento y no solo en la escuela sino en toda la ciudad pero eso no había evitado que a Tsuna le gustara porque el segundo día de clases le había salvado de algunos matones y el castaño se dio cuenta que había enamorado perdidamente del pelinegro

Ese día fue un poco especial para Tsuna porque había decidido que quería estar más cerca de Hibari así que decidió unirse al comité disciplinario él se encontraba frente a la sala de recepción donde toco la puerta y escucho un ligero pase y entro, Hibari vía a Tsuna que estaba muy nervioso pero reunió todo el valor que pudo

"¡Quiero unirme al comité disciplinario!" exclamo con todas sus fuerzas mientras apretaba sus manos Hibari solo alzo la ceja con un toque de interés

"Wow" fue lo único que dijo

No fue fácil ingresar al comité disciplinario porque Hibari le había impuesto algunas pruebas antes de aceptarlo como miembro por suerte Tsuna las pasó todas y es el secretario del comité de disciplina él estaba muy feliz porque así podía pasar más tiempo con Hibari mientras él hacia el papeleo todo estaba en paz hasta cierto incidente, Tsuna no tenía muchas personas a las cuales considerar como amigos pero un día Yamamoto al que si consideraba un amigo le pidió un consejo lamentablemente Tsuna le dio un mal consejo que trajo horribles consecuencias

Yamamoto se había roto el brazo y como él era un jugador de Baseball era algo muy malo porque no podría jugar por un tiempo y eso deprimió mucho a Yamamoto y tomo la decisión de suicidarse la mayoría de estudiantes veía eso pero Tsuna hablo con él y lo convenció de que no saltara y por suerte recapacito pero cuando estaba punto de volver a la azotea la valla se rompió causando que cayera por suerte Tsuna tomo su mano pero no tenía la suficiente fuerza para que no cayeran, justo antes que los dos cayeran sintió que alguien le agarraba por la espalda tirando a él y Yamamoto al seguridad de la azotea, cuando Tsuna se giró vio que el que los había rescatado era Hibari con esa acción Tsuna se había enamorada mucho más del pelinegro

Y así pasaron las semanas Tsuna feliz porque podía estar cerca de Hibari y de tener un buen amigo como Yamamoto que después del incidente se disculpó muchas veces y se hicieron grandes amigos, pero nada dura para siempre estaban por el mes de Diciembre antes de las vacaciones de Navidad cunado la mamá de Tsuna le dio una mala noticia

"Tsu-kun tenemos que hablar" hablo su madre cuando regreso de la escuela, ella se veía un poco seria

"¿Oka-san sucedió algo?" Preguntó Tsuna al ver la cara de su madre

"Lo siento mucho Tsu-kun veo que estas muy feliz estando aquí y que has hecho muchos amigos, pero de nuevo nos tendremos que mudar" dijo en tono triste su madre

"No, no puede ser cierto" dijo en tono de tristeza él no quiere apartarse de Hibari

"Lo lamento mucho, pero tu padre tiene que viajar a otra ciudad por el trabajo" hablo nuevamente

"Yo…yo no quiero irme oka-san" dijo con mucha tristeza

"¡Oh! Lo lamento mucho Tsu-kun" dijo mientras abrazaba a Tsuna tratando de consolarlo

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna estaba muy triste porque en las vacaciones de navidad él y su familia dejaran la ciudad y para eso solo faltaba una semana, aunque no lo demostraba pero Yamamoto si se dio cuenta

"¿Tsuna te encuentras bien?" pregunto Yamamoto viendo como su amigo esta como perdido, el castaño simplemente suspiro

"Lo que pasa es que me tengo que ir de la ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre" dijo un poco melancólico Yamamoto se entristeció también su verdadero amigo lo dejaría y se sentiría muy solo

"Pero recuerda que aun podremos comunicarnos" trato de animar a Tsuna

"Es verdad" dijo con una sonrió pero perdió su sonrisa en un instante

"¿Sucede algo mas Tsuna?" preguntó el moreno al ver el cambio de actitud de Tsuna

"Bu-bueno veras…." soltó un suspiro antes de continuar "Lo que sucede es que estoy enamorado de alguien y estoy triste porque ya no volveré a ver más" dijo en tono triste

"Confiésate" contesto simplemente, Tsuna al escuchar eso se sonrojo hasta las orejas

"N-no im-imposible" tartamudeo Tsuna alarmado de esa posibilidad

"Piénsalo Tsuna, ya no lo podrás ver que daño hace que esa persona sepa tus sentimientos, mejor te iras sin un peso encima de tener ese sentimiento guardado" aconsejo Yamamoto, Tsuna se quedó pensando en las palabras de su amigo _'Que podría perder'_ pensó el castaño

"Creo que tienes razón no tengo nada que perder después de todo dentro de poco dejare la ciudad y no creo volverlo a ver" contesto Tsuna

"Me alegro y ¿Quién es esa persona?" preguntó muy interesado Yamamoto, Tsuna se quedó callado "Vamos Tsuna dímelo acaso no somos amigos" dijo un poco dolido

"No, no es eso" contesto rápidamente Tsuna dudo un momento pero decidió decirle de quien estaba enamorado porque creyó que Yamamoto no lo juzgaría "La persona que me gusta es Hibari, Hibari Kyoya" contesto un poco con recelo, su amigo abrió los ojos sorprendido

"Así que te gusta Hibari-sempai" hablo para luego sonreír "A decir verdad ya me lo había imaginado siempre que hablas de, el tus ojos suelen tener un brillo especial" ante esa declaración Tsuna se sonrojo mas no pensara que era tan obvio, Yamamoto puso su brazo alrededor de los hombros de Tsuna "No te preocupes no eras tan obvio" hablo como si le leyera la mente "Porque no me lo contaste antes sabes, yo jamás te juzgaría" ante eso Tsuna se sintió mal

"L-lo siento" dijo Tsuna un poco avergonzado

"No te preocupe ya paso, porque no vienes a mi casa te invitare sushi como forma de despedida" hablo Yamamoto con una sonrisa, Tsuna simplemente asintió contento

Faltaban ya tres días para iniciar las vacaciones y Tsuna había decidido decir le de sus sentimientos a Hibari tenía ya todo listo después de entregarle el papel de renuncia al club se lo diría, tenía todo un discurso preparado,

Ya era hora de salir en ese momento Tsuna le entrego el papel de renuncia al club

"¿Quieres dejar el club?" Hibari pregunto mientras veía la hoja

"¡No!, no es que lo quiera dejar es que ya no estere en la ciudad y ya no podré estar en club" dijo en tono triste Tsuna, Hibari simplemente lo miro con una expresión indescifrable, el castaño prosiguió con mucho nerviosismo "Hibari-san yo… yo quería decirte que y-yo… tu…" él se había olvidado completamente lo que iba a decirle, reuniendo todo el valor que pudo "¡Me gustas Hibari-san!" exclamo mientras lo abrazaba Tsuna estaba completamente rojo y su corazón latía furiosamente después de unos instante no pasó nada y eso extraño a Tsuna porque él pensó que Hibari lo aventaría y después lo golpearía, como Tsuna estaba tan nervioso que no lo averiguo porque él se apartó de Hibari para luego correr fuera de las instalaciones con la cabeza baja y con un enorme sonrojo dejando a un Hibari con los ojos abiertos

Cuando llego a casa Tsuna se recargo en la puerta tomándose el pecho que aún seguía latiendo furiosamente, después de un tiempo se calmó pero ahora estaba preocupado de las consecuencias de ello pero se tranquilizó un poco saber que en dos días ya no volvería a clases y no lo enfrentaría a Hibari

Al día siguiente fue muy agitado para Tsuna porque tuvo que evitar a toda costa enfrentarse con Hibari gracias a la ayuda de Yamamoto lo había logrado apenas sonó la campana salió disparado de la escuela junto a Yamamoto por suerte habían logrado esquivar algunos miembros de comité disciplinario que lo estaban buscando con todo lo ocurrido en el día Tsuna decidió que faltaría a clases su mamá no le vio el problema ya que no volvería a la escuela Yamamoto que estaba ahí se despidió de Tsuna

Ya había pasado dos días y Tsuna y su madre se tenían que ir de la ciudad ya que su padre los estaría esperando allá estaba de salida hasta que Nana recibió una llamada después de un momento ella estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

"Tsu-kun buenas noticias ya no nos iremos de la ciudad" hablo alegremente Nana

"¿EH? Y porque" pregunto Tsuna un poco feliz

"Lo que sucedió que la ciudad Shimon donde no íbamos a mudar, sucedió un terremoto que destruyó la escuela y tu padre decidió que nos quedaríamos aquí y que él nos visitaría porque no está muy alejada" contesto su madre alegremente "No te alegra Tsu-kun no te separaras de tus amigos" continuo con una sonrisa, Tsuna también sonrió, su madre salió de la casa para comprar algo para celebrar de que no se marchaban Tsuna estaba feliz hasta que se acordó de la confesión que le había hecho a Hibari y se helo al instante y comenzó a temblar

"¡QUE SE SUPONE QUE VOY HACER AHORA!" Tsuna grito a todo pulmón

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo: Inicia un nuevo año y la llegada de nuevos alumnos

N\A: Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y para los que siguen con la historia 'Tu luz' el cap. 8 puede que este dentro de dos días o tres días dependiendo que tan ocupada este

PD: si quieren que ponga más parejas solo escríbanme cual quieren que incluya

Ja ne!


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Perdón por no actualizar enserio lo lamento

Todas las parejas de la historia

Principal: 1827(obvio es mi pareja favorita)

Secundarias: 8059, RL, D00, KoyoxRyohei 10069, BF, XS, OcxOc(Única hetero) KyokoxChrome (¿Así les parece bien?)

"…."hablar

'….'pensar

* * *

 **Inicia un nuevo año y la llegada de nuevos alumnos**

Tsuna estaba dando vueltas a través de la habitación su expresión detonaba preocupación y desesperación mientras que Yamamoto estaba sentado tranquilamente en piso junto a la mesa

"¿Qué hago que se supone que voy hacer Yamamoto?" pregunto desesperado el castaño "Tal vez regrese a Italia diciendo que extraño vivir allí… no mama se sentiría sola si voy…ha…" exclamo tomándose el cabello desesperadamente

"Tranquilízate un poco Tsuna veras que todo se resolverá" dijo tratando de calmar a su amigo que se veía al borde de un colapso

"Como quieres que me tranquilice de seguro me matara ¡Hay por Kami porque lo abrace! Con lo que odia ser tocado íntimamente, aún debe estar buscándome para matarme y después ocultar mi cadáver" hablo completamente nervioso

"Calma Tsuna no creo que Hibari-senpai llegue a tanto"

"Pero sabes que él es el segundo demonio de Namimori, sabes que no se va quedar con los brazos cruzados" dijo recordando el apodo que le dieron dado que el primer lugar lo tenía Reborn sin lugar a dudas "Y lo peor es que mañana tendré que verlo ¿Qué hare Yamamoto?" pregunto con nerviosismo sentándose en el suelo, el pelinegro solo sonrió se acercó un poco a él y puso sus brazos por hombros

"Descuida Tsuna yo estaré hay para ti no te preocupes" dijo tratando de que se relajara

"Yamamoto gracias" dijo con un sonrisa por las palabras de su amigo aunque todavía estaba algo nervioso, abordaron que mañana irían a la escuela juntos

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna estaba sudando balas de los nervios en las vacaciones había salido algunas veces de casa pero él iba con cuidado porque un día que fue a ver a su amigo un miembro del comité disciplinario lo había visto y casi de inmediato era buscado por todo el comité y eso le causaba mucho pánico y estaba cien por ciento seguro que cuando vuelva a clases no será tan diferente aunque le ponía más esperanzado que nervioso poder encontrarse con Hibari

"Tsu-kun tu amigo está en la puerta esperándote" hablo su madre haciéndole perder el hilo de pensamientos en los que estaba

"Ya voy mamá" grito desde su habitación tomo su mochila y bajo las escaleras "Adiós mamá" se despidió de su madre

"Cuídate" contesto mientras el salió de la casa

"Buenos días Yamamoto" dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

"Yo Tsuna parece ser que no estás del todo bien" comento viendo las pequeñas ojeras de su amigo

"Si lo que sucede es que no pude dormir muy bien anoche, a pesar de lo que me dijiste" dijo un poco apenado Tsuna comenzando a caminar

"Es normal de que te sientas nervioso después de todo es Hibari-senpai del que hablamos" contesto mientras seguía al castaño "Descuida te ayudare a escapar del comité"

"Gracias no sabría que hacer sin ti" agradeció el castaño

Caminaron hasta llegar una calle antes de llegar a Nami-chu como era costumbre los miembros del comité disciplinario estaban en la puerta de ingreso y todos parecían que buscaban algo con la mirada eso causo que se acobardara Tsuna porque estaba seguro que lo buscaban a él, justo antes de dar media vuelta e irse a casa Yamamoto lo tomo de los hombros y lo guio hacia la puerta

"Yamamoto pero que…" no termino su declaración porque este lo guio a una multitud de estudiantes y lograron mezclarse entre ellos e ingresaron sin ser notados "Gracias Yamamoto que haría sin ti" agradeció efusivamente el castaño

"Jajaja para que están los amigos Tsuna" contesto con una sonrisa

"es verdad, será mejor que vayamos al aula rápido antes que alguno de ellos me vea" dijo mirando hacia los lados para ver si venia algún miembro del comité

"Por supuesto" y con eso se fueron hacia el aula

No debieron esperar mucho tiempo hasta que los demás alumnos entraran al salón y no tardo en entrar Reborn que tenía una sonrisa de diversión lo que causo que todos se estremecieran porque cuando él tenía esa expresión no significaba nada bueno para ellos

"Buenos días estudiantes" dijo con una sonrisa y asusto hasta los huesos a sus estudiantes "Dame-Tsuna no pensé verte otra vez, no se supone que estarías en otra ciudad" dijo mirándolo poniendo nervioso a Tsuna

"Bueno…" no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir porque Reborn comenzó a hablar de nuevo

"Pasando a otro tema" eso dejo sorprendidos a todos ya que desde que llego Tsuna siempre ha sido blanco principal para molestar de Reborn "Hay dos nuevos estudiantes, pasen" hablo lo suficiente alto para que sea escuchado afuera, luego pasaron dos chicos uno con cabellera roja y otro era pelinegro, el segundo se veía pálido al igual que una hoja de papel parecía que había visto un fantasma

"Preséntense" dijo Reborn con la vista fija en el pelinegro

"Soy Enma Kortazar y vengo de la ciudad Shimon" se presente el pelirrojo que tenía los ojos del mismo tono que su cabello

 _´ ¿Shimon? Es donde yo me iba a mudar debe haber cambiado de escuela por el terremoto que sucedió´_ pensó Tsuna recordando lo que sucedió antes de que se cambiaran de ciudad pero al final no fue así

Todos estaban mirando al pelinegro para que se presentara pero el parecía que había sido petrificado en su lugar, Reborn como vio que no se pensaba mover puso la mano en el hombro del pelinegro causando que este saltara de la sorpresa "Preséntate no tenemos todo día para esto"le dijo al oído logrando que el otro se estremeciera y asintiera con la cabeza varias veces

"Y-yo soy Lambo Bobino y ve-vengo de I-italia" se presente tartamudeando ya que Reborn no había cambiado de posición

Al escuchar el apellido Tsuna parpadeo porque él había escuchado antes ese apellido en Italia pero no recuerda de donde

"Kortazar toma asiento a lado de Dame-Tsuna, Dame-Tsuna levanta la mano" ordeno Reborn el castaño levanto la mano y el pelirrojo fue al asiento vacío a lado de Tsuna

"Hola soy SawadaTsunayoshi espero que seamos grandes amigos" se presente el castano con una sonrisa el pelirrojo parpadeo un poco sorprendido y acepto la mano que le ofreció Tsuna

"Soy Enma yo también lo espero" contesto mientras se sentaba y ambos sonrieron

"Silencio, ahora Bovino ¿Donde te pongo?" medito Reborn aun teniendo su mano en el hombro del joven

"Ya lo tengo en el asiento frente a Dame-Tsuna" dijo con una sonrisa 'Así tendré a mis juguetes favoritos juntos' pensó con perversidad Reborn

"Pero sensei hay se encuentra sentado Sawamura" hablo una estudiante de pelo negro y ojos azules con un toque de gris (1)

"Es verdad, Sawamura muévete de ahí y ve al rincón en el asiento libre" ordeno el maestro, el estudiante no dudo ni dos segundos en recoger sus cosas e irse al asiento donde le indico

Reborn tuvo que darle un empujón a Lambo para que avanzar a su pupitre no tuvo que avanzar demasiado porque el castaño se estaba en medio de la clase entre Yamamoto y Enma

Se sentó rápidamente y no vio que Tsuna quería presentarse pero como el castaño vio que el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso él pensó que en otra ocasión será mientras tanto Reborn escriba un ejercicio en el pizarrón

"Vamos a evaluar sus habilidades de seguro que en las vacaciones se les debió atrofiar los cerebros (2), Bobino pasa al frente" dijo con una sonrisa siniestra causando que todos los presentes se estremecieran del miedo, con pasos temblorosos fue hacia el pizarrón una vez frente a él no sabía que hacer aunque nadie la culparía nadie en la clase entendí ese ejercicio

Paso alrededor de 30 minutos donde lambo estaba tratando de resolver el problema y en los cuales Reborn se la paso molestándolo, Tsuna estaba medio dormido en su escritorio dado que la noche anterior no durmió mucho, no se dio cuenta de que Reborn volteo y lo sorprendió tomo el borrador de la pizarra y se lo lanzo dándole justo en la cabeza

"¡Ite!" exclamo de dolor Tsuna frotándose donde había recibido el golpe

"Como mi clase es tan aburrida se nota que ya sabes cómo resolver el ejercicio Dame-Tsuna porque no ayudas a Baka-Lambo" dijo mirándolo con una sonrisa, Tsuna estaba a punto de decir algo pero en ese instante alguien golpeo la puerta

"Sentimos interrumpir somos del comité disciplinario, podemos ingresar" dijo alguien desde la puerta, Reborn algo molesto por la interrupción de su clase accedió

"Pasen" el dio el permiso para que ingresaran, mientras tanto Tsuna estaba teniendo un mini ataque de pánico mirando posibles vías de escape, entraron al salón los miembros del comité y con ellos venia el vicepresidente Kuskusabe

"Y que es lo que están buscando" pregunto Reborn un poco fastidiado y queriendo que salgan de su clase

"Lamento la interrupción, Sawada-san el presidente del comité disciplinario requiere su presencia en la sala de recepción" dijo Kuskube mirándolo

El castaño miraba a Yamamoto en busca de ayuda, este se le acerco con una media sonrisa "Tsuna corre" susurro él y después lanzo sin que se dieran cuenta una de sus muñequeras a una compañera logrando asustarla

"Hahi hay una rata" grito la chica e inmediatamente salto de su pupitre después de eso toda la clase se llenó de gritos histéricos, en ese momento Tsuna entendió lo que Yamamoto quiso decir aprovecho la con función y salió por la otra puerta sin que se dieran cuenta

"Ya cálmense si no van hacer 500 ejercicios para mañana" ordeno el profesor y el efecto fue inmediato todos se quedaron como estatuas el tranquilamente se acercó donde estaba la muñequera tirada y la recogió "Que ratón más interesante, yo todos vuelvan a sus asientos y donde se metió Dame-Tsuna" pregunto mirando a su alrededor

"Creo que salió por la otra puerta mientras todos estaban gritando" dijo en chico nuevo

"Tsk, Dame-Tsuna ya lo castigare por su insolencia" dijo con una sonrisa imaginándose la tortu- el castigo que le daría al castaño "A la persona que buscan ya no está aquí así que fuera de mi clase" ordeno Reborn ellos no dudaron en retirarse de la clase "Baka-Lambo deja de estar jugando que aún no resuelves el ejercicio" dijo mirando al estudiante pelinegro que estaba encima de su escritorio

* * *

….

 _´Gracias Yamamoto que haría sin ti´_ pensó el castaño mientras corría por los pasillos se detuvo un momento para ver la por la ventana la puerta de salida y vio que estaba vigilada por algunos miembros del comité "Y ahora que hare, ya no tengo como salir de la escuela" se lamentó al ver su pésima suerte "Sera mejor moverme si no de seguro que me van a atrapar" hablo consigo mismo mientras miraba hacia los lados para de nuevo salir corriendo hasta que freno en una esquina y freno de golpe casi se cae de la impresión a unos metros de él se encontraba Hibari pero dejó escapar un suspiro de alivio porque estaba de espaldas pero al parecer el otro oyó su suspiro porque detuvo su andar antes de que terminara de voltearse Tsuna dio media vuelta y regreso por donde había venido

Entro en la primera puerta que vio que resultó ser un armario de escobas justo después se escuchó pasos fuera del armario, no hizo ningún movimiento incluso dejo de respirar segundos más tarde los pasos se alejaron, Tsuna se quedó un tiempo hay hasta estar seguro de que no había nadie, salió con cuidado para no hacer ruido y pasa su suerte no había nadie _´Tengo que encontrar un lugar seguro para esconderme hasta que encuentre a Yamamoto y poder salir de la escuela´_ pensó el castaño mientras caminaba por los pasillos

…

Era la hora de receso en Nami-chu por sus pasillos había tres jóvenes que estaban siendo perseguidos a Tsuna lo seguían los miembros del comité, ellos lo encontraron queriendo entrar al mismo armario pero en esa ocasión estaba cerrado así que ya no pudo ocultarse y salió corriendo siendo seguido

A Lambo lo seguía de cerca Reborn. Después de no resolver el problema fue castigado por Reborn que lo cito en el recreo para recibir su castigo justo después de que sonó la campana del receso Reborn estaba fuera del aula, Lambo estaba tan aterrado que se echó a correr como si un demonio lo persiguiera que era en parte cierto porque Reboern lo comenzó a perseguir

Enma estaba siendo perseguido por un joven rubio vestido de traje con una expresión de angustia y nerviosismo mientras el pelirrojo tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello

En un momento todos se dirigieron al mismo punto los tres por estar vigilando que no los persiguieran no se dieron cuenta por donde iban, los tres chocaron causando que caigan de espaldas al piso

"Ite" exclamaron los tres al unísono frotándose las partes adoloridas se levantaron poco a poco estaban un poco confundidos hasta que escucharon unas voces

"Sawada-san espere"

"Baka-Lambo será mejor que te detengas si no te ira peor"

"Chico pelirrojo por favor espera un momento déjame explicarte"

Los tres se tensaron y desesperadamente buscaban un lugar para huir hasta que Tsuna se le ocurrió ninguna idea

"Vamos a la sala de biología" dijo apuntando a la sala cerca de ellos "Por favor que este abierta" rogo el, para su suerte se encontraba abierta y los tres entraron al salón poniendo seguro en la puerta, estaba a oscuras y se volvió más aterradora de lo que ya era dado que tenía varios animales en frascos

Todo estaba en silencie entre los tres esperando a que sus perseguidores se vayan, hasta que se escuchó un ruido dentro del aula todos voltearon peor no vieron nada de pronto apareció alguien

"Booo" dijo un muchacho peli verde sin expresión con una lámpara debajo del rostro que le daba una apariencia tétrica

"Hieeeee\Gyaaaaa\Haaaaa" los tres gritaron al mismo tiempo con miedo

"Están en el salón e biología" grito alguien desde afuera, escucharon pasos y después como la puerta estaba siendo forzada a abrir

"Ahora que aremos" hablaron los tres en pánico

"Podrían salir por la ventana" dijo una cuarta voz

"¡Tu!" gritaron los tres señalándolo "Por tu culpa nos descubrieron"

"Podrían pasar el tiempo buscando a un culpable o podrían saltar por la ventana" dijo el peli verde sin ninguna expresión en su cara

"Pero estamos en el segundo piso no mataríamos" dijo el pelirrojo con temor

"Ahora que recuerdo hay un árbol fuera de esta aula" hablo Tsuna dirigiéndose a la ventana y abrirla y efectivamente había un árbol

"Oye ¿Estás seguro de hacer esto? te podrías lastimar" hablo el pelirrojo con un poco de preocupación ante las acciones del castaño

"No te preocupes el árbol es alto y no sé ustedes pero yo prefiero hacer esto antes de enfrentarme a ellos" contesto mientras veía la puerta que estaba siendo golpeada y que estaba a punto de ceder "Sé que seré un cobarde pero estaré a salvo y no tendré que dar la cara a esa persona" finalizo preparándose para saltar

"Y-yo también voy, no quiero verlo sería muy vergonzoso" dijo Enma sonrojándose un poco y acercándose a la ventana

Lambo estaba un poco indeciso mientras tanto Tsuna ya había saltado al árbol y Enma también iba a hacer lo mismo

"Baka-Lambo cuando habrá esta puerta espero que estés preparado para lo que te espera" exclamo Reborn al otro lado de la puerta asiendo que Lambo saltara del susto

"No quiero morir" casi exclamo y él también se fue a la ventana al igual que los otros dos adolescentes salto al árbol casi no logra llegar a la rama pero por suerte lo logro y cayó casi sin ningún daño

"Vámonos de aquí conozco un buen lugar" hablo Tsuna y todos lo siguieron, unos cuantos segundes después de que salieran de ahí corriendo se abrió la puerta y entraron sus perseguidores buscando por toda el aula algún signo de ellos

"No hay nadie"

"Pero escuche unos gritos que venían de aquí adentro"

"Los cobardes huyeron por la ventana" Dijo Reborn viendo por donde ellos antes habían salido ´Solo espera y veras las consecuencias de rebelarte en contra de mi Baka-Lambo´ pensó con una sonrisa sadica

Los chicos corrieron hasta llegar a tras del gimnasio

"Aquí estaremos seguros por un tiempo" dijo Tsuna recuperando el aliento de la carrera la igual que los otros dos

"¿Estás seguro de eso?" preguntaron los dos que estaban en el mismo estado de Tsuna

"Si los del comité usualmente no hacen rondas por aquí" les aseguro el castaño "Además por alguna razón nadie viene, aunque no sé muy bien la razón" termino el pero una voz lo interrumpió

"Nadie viene aquí porque aquí es donde hime pasa cuando es el receso" dijo una voz en tono aburrido causando que los otros tres se sorprendieran dado que no sabían que él los había seguido

"¡Tu! ¿Por qué estás aquí?" dijeron los tres apuntándolo

"Estaba aburrido y parecía interesante seguirlos" respondió como si fuera la cosa más normal del mundo, todos lo miraban parpadeando un poco sorprendidos por la declaración

"D-de todas maneras escapamos" dijo Tsuna cambiando de tema "Aunque puedo preguntar ¿porque los perseguían?" pregunto a ambos y de inmediato ellos se removieron incomodos

"Y, ¿P-por qué t-te perseguían a ti?" preguntó el pelirrojo tratando desviar el tema, ahora era el turno de Tsuna para removerse nervioso todo estaba en silencio hasta que el castaño tomo la palabra

"Bu-bueno yo antes pertenecía al comité disciplinario…y l-la cuestión es q-que yo me iba a ir de la ciudad por el trabajo de mi padre es que antes de irme yo le di-dije al presidente q-que me gustaba" dijo la última parte casi gritando "Se lo confíense pensé jamás lo vería pero a la ciudad que iba ocurrió un terremoto que destruyó la escuela y tuve que quedarme y ahora me quiere ver y no sé qué hacer" hablo casi sin respirar

"Oh vaya" es lo único que dijeron los demás ante la confección del castaño, unos segundos más tarde el pelirrojo comenzó a hablar también

"Y-yo no sé quién me persigue, pe-pero cuando estaba iniciando el receso y-yo fui al baño re-resulta que el"

 _ **Inicio de flashback**_

Enma corrió hacia el baño tropezando con algunas personas en el camino hasta que al fin llego con las prisas no se fijó que había entrado al baño de profesores después de que el entrara entro un rubio que estaba tratando de quitarse el pantalón

"Se atoro" se dijo así mismo mientras trataba de abrirse el pantalón justo en ese momento sale Enma del cubículo y ve al rubio con las mano en le pantalón y en su perspectiva parecía que se estaba masturbando enseguida su rostro se tornó rojo

"Y-yo, eh yo no qui-quise interrumpir perdón a-adiós" dijo saliendo del baño rápidamente sin ni siquiera voltearlo a ver, el rubio se quedó parado unos segundos hay hasta que se dio cuenta lo que el pelirrojo estaba pensando

"E-espera no es lo que parece" exclamo y se fue persiguiendo al pelirrojo avergonzado

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Todos estaban con la boca abierta de la impresión excepto Fran que lo veía con la expresión en blanco

"W-wow eso es, erm…" trato de hablar Lambo pero no salían palabras al igual que Tsuna no sabía que decir

"Fue muy vergonzoso y después me estaba persiguiendo yo solo quería no volverlo a ver" se lamentó Enma

"Espera, ¿El que te perseguía era rubio y tenía tatuajes por el cuello?" Pregunto Tsuna

"S-si como lo sabes" contesto el pelirrojo

"Bueno yo ya lo había visto antes, es el primo de Hibari-san según tengo entendido va hacer el próximo maestro de inglés" reflexiono Tsuna recordado que antes de que dejara el club un rubio quiso abrazar a Hibari pero este solo lo golpeo hasta casi dejarlo inconsciente, eso aumento la preocupación de Enma por tener que verlo todos los días después de lo sucedido

"….." Lambo estaba callado, dado que ahora todos lo estaban mirando para que cuente su parte di un suspiro nervioso y se puso a hablar "E-está bien, yo conocí a Reborn–sensei antes de venir aquí"

 ** _Inicio de flashback_**

Lambo había asistido a una fiesta cerca de la zona estaban celebrando Navidad y por eso había salido hasta muy tarde él se tambaleaba por las calles alguien le había servido una copa que tenía un extraño color a él no le importo se la bebió, luego se sintió mareado y salió de la fiesta, ahora estaba vagando por las calles sin un rumbo dado que no conocía bien la ciudad ya que recientemente se mudó a Japón, siguió caminando hasta chocar con alguien

Alzo la vista estaba un poco borroso pero Lambo alcanzo a distinguir que se trataba de un hombre que llevaba traje negro al igual que su cabello y una corbata naranja lambo estaba apoyado en su pecho el hombre abrió la boca para hablar pero Lambo hablo primero

"Eres… hip… ta-tan guapo" dijo Lambo mientras tomaba el rostro del mayor y después tomo sus patillas "Esas patillas…hip te hacen ver tan sexi" dijo tomando los lados de la cara acerco sus labios al del mayor y los beso metiendo su lengua en la boca del mayor, el otro pelinegro no se quedó atrás y correspondió el beso después de un minuto se separaron lambo se tambaleo para atrás abrió los ojos de sobremanera y vomito en el traje del mayor para luego caer al piso desmayado

A la mañana siguiente Lambo despertó en su cama estaba un poco desorientado y con un enorme dolor de cabeza tambaleándose se fue al baño y se lavó la cara

'No vuelvo a beber algo que me dé un desconocido' pensó con cansancio después trato de recordar cómo había llegado a su casa paso unos minutos hasta que recordó todo y se asustó, fue a revisar su casa pero no había nadie estaba solo

"¿Cómo llegue aquí solo recuerdo al hombre que bese y luego me desmaye?" se dijo muy confundido paso las horas y no encontró nada relevante de como llego allí,

Después de algunos días olvido el asunto hasta que tuvo que ir a su escuela tenía que ir a ver al profesor enfrente del salón y justo ahí estaba el hombre con el cual se había besado después de esa fiesta casi se desmaya e la impresión, Lambo sabia que lo reconoció porque le dio una sonrisa de burla y durante la clase lo estaba molestando y justo antes de que terminara su clase le susurro al iodo "No nos vemos desde navidad" para luego salir de la clase

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

Tsuna y Enma estaba con la boca abierta de la impresión sin duda de las tres confesiones es la más complicada incluso Fran mostro un poco de impresión en sus ojos

"Es-espera, co-con Reborn" trato de preguntar Tsuna el otro solo asintió

"Estas muerto" dijeron Fran y Tsuna al mismo tiempo

"¿Ehh?" pregunto Lambo totalmente espantado

"No me malinterpretes pero Reborn es conocido por toda la ciudad" trato de calmar Tsuna pero no lo estaba logrando

"Es conocido como el demonio, el primero para ser precisos" dijo Fran, Lambo un más espantado que antes miro a Tsuna en una esperanza de que sea mentira

"Lo siento es verdad" contesto el castaño

"Cuenta la leyenda que derroto a todo un grupo de Yakuzas solo con una iguana y que se volvieron sus subordinados implorando perdón, dicen que en Europa y América era conocido como un asesino a sueldo nadie se escapa es 100% certero" dijo Fran con una expresión en blanco, causando que Lambo palideciera

"Descuida son solo rumores nadie ha probado nada" tratando de calmar al pobre de Lambo

"Oye espera, dijiste primero, ¿Es que acoso hay más demonios?" preguntó Enma a Fran, mientras que Tsuna se tenso

"El segundo demonio de Namimori, Hibari Kyoya presidente del comité disciplinario" dijo el peliverde y todas las miradas se dirigieron a Tsuna, este solo asintió con la cabeza

"S-si a él me declare" dijo bajando la mirada

"Entonces, tu" dijo señalando a Lambo "Y tu" señalando a Tsuna "Están en peligro mortal" aseguro Fran eso deprimió a los nombrados

"¿Estás seguro que no vendrán por aquí?" pregunto Enma

"Si descuida todos los alumnos evitan este lugar lo más posible y el comité no viene muy seguido" aseguro Tsuna, los otros iban a preguntar la razón pero Fran hablo

"Solo le tienen miedo a este lugar porque la princesa sabe estar aquí" informo el peliverde

"¿Princesa? He escuchado rumores sobre ella y no son muy amables que digamos yo pensé que era Kyoko-chan ya que ella es muy popular pero no es así, jamás la he visto" dijo Tsuna recordando los rumores de la princesa y todos hablaban de ella muy mal

"Eso es porque tenía algunos asuntos pendientes y me asunte de la escuela por un tiempo" dijo la voz de una chica, todos voltearon a ver de quien se trataba, ella tenía cabello negro hasta la cintura y ojos azules con un toque de gris (3) era más alta que Tsuna pero solo por un poco, su tez era blanca tenia pechos copa C no usaba el lazo en el cuello llevaba chaleco azul la falda un poco más abajo del muslo medias largas negras hasta el muslo unas zapatillas converse violetas

 _'Ella está violando muchas reglas de Nami-chuu'_ (4) pensó Tsuna con asombro

"Me llamo Aiko, pero todos me dicen Princesa, no me gusta que me llamen así, por favor llámenme solo Aiko" dijo dando una sonrisa "Ustedes son Sawada Tsunayoshi, Enma Kortazar y Lambo Bobino y Hola Fran" dijo y saludando al peliverde

"Hola Hime" dijo con un movimiento de la mano

* * *

….

Oficia de recepción (Minutos antes)

Hibari estaba muy irritado sus hombres no habían podido localizar el paradero de él castaño hay rememoro todo lo sucedido hasta la actualidad

 **Pov Hibari** (el primero pov que hago -)

Cuando el herbívoro se me declaro estaba un poco confundido y eso me molestaba, en el resto del día no podía quitar de mi mente la cara del castaño sonriendo brillantemente, cuando llego el otro día nada había cambiado para poder aclarar mi mente en la cual seguía el castaño, ordene a mis subordinados que si lo encontraron lo trajeran ante mi inmediatamente el día transcurrió pero no lo habían podido atrapar y termine por golpear brutalmente a todo a aquel que rompiera las rejas, si pudiera el mismo se mordería hasta la muerte por tener esos sentimientos

Ese día también llego _ella_ , dado que tenían una relación muy cercana supo de inmediato que algo me pasaba me acoso hasta que le dije la verdad, ella estaba muy emocionada que alguien tenga el valor de hacer eso aunque también tenía que admitir que el herbívoro tenia agallas, gracias a ella supe que talvez el lindo conejito me gustaba, ella lo nombro así ya que por alguna razón tenía una foto de él, y hay pensé que talvez ella paso demasiado tiempo con Reborn el último día de clases del año ella asistió a clases con la esperanza de encontrar al pequeño conejito pero él no asistió y eso me irrito más dado que ya no lo vería en la ciudad todos se alegaron de mi porque si alguno se me acercaba lo mordería hasta la muerte

Un día Kuskusabe me informo que había visto al herbívoro pasear por las calles de Namimori y de nuevo ordene que me lo trajeran pero no fue visto más aparentemente el no salía de casa y no lo localizaron hasta el primer día de clases ella me dijo que si había asistido a clases, eso es porque están en la mismo salón de inmediato mande a mis hombres a traerlo pero no pudieron pero había más miembros en la puerta así que no podía huir mas

'Te cazare conejito este es el día' pensé pero una llamada me saco de mis pensamientos

Fin Pov Hibari

Hibari tomo le teléfono el numero era de ella decidí contestar

 **"Hola Kyoya se ve que un no pudiste atrapar al conejito escurridizo"** dijo ella alegremente

"No" contesto simplemente

 **"Tienes suerte porque se dónde está"** hablo desde la otra línea

"¿Dónde está?" el pregunto con impaciencia

 **"Tranquilo lobito te lo diré con una condición solo espera cinco minutos hasta que mandes a tus hombres"** propuso

"….. Está bien ¿Dónde está?" dijo a regañadientes

 **"Están detrás del gimnasio donde usualmente yo se estar, por cierto ve al club de baseball hay tengo a alguien que ayudara y el no desconfiara, en caso de que escape de tus hombres"** dijo ello y Hibari de nuevo pensó que paso mucho tiempo con Reborn

"Hm" dijo en forma de confirmación

 **"Por cierto Kyoya ¿Le vas a dar una oportunidad?"** ella pregunto por la otra línea

"…" el no contesto

 **"Que malo eres al no decirme"** le recrimino **"Por cierto,… Me gustas Hibari-san"** ella dijo lo último imitando la voz del castaño y Hibari le corto la llamada se levantó del sillón y fue a decirles a sus hombres y también al club

* * *

….

A un lado del gimnasio

Una chica pelinegra vio el teléfono con el ceño fruncido "Kyoya es un amargado" y después se acercó a la pared para seguir a los cuatro que hablaban _'Así que también los persiguen Dino y Reborn, esto podría ser interesante'_ pensó mientras marcaba un número en teléfono no tardo tanto hasta que contesto

 **"Aiko ¿Qué quieres?"** sonó molesto Reborn desde la otra línea

"No te enojes solo te tengo que decir que ya encontré lo que buscas" dijo ella

 **"Busco… te refieres a"**

"Sip un chico con cabello negro y ojos verdes ¿Verdad, eso es lo que buscas?" aseguro ella

 **"¿Cómo lo supiste?"** preguntó el

"Tengo mis métodos por cierto Dino está contigo ¿Cierto?" pregunto ella

 **"Si Dame-Dino me está siguiendo"** contesto a lo lejos se oía un reclamo

"Bueno parece ser que también encontré a la persona que seguía esperen en frente del gimnasio hay los encontraran" dijo ella

 **"Sabes que no obedezco órdenes"** dijo el

"Vamos solo por esta vez" suplico ella

 **"De acuerdo tienes cinco minutos"** dijo él y después colgó

Ella guardo su celular y decidió que era el momento de conocerlos ya que estaban hablando de ella

….

"Como sabes nuestros nombres" pregunto el castaño

"¿Eh? No te diste cuenta, estamos en mismo salón me siento en la última fila a lado de la puerta, y a mi lado se sienta Fran, ¿O es que acaso no te diste cuenta?" dijo ella en frente de el

"…." El y los demás no dijeron nada ya que no se habían dado cuanta ni de ella ni de Fran

"Por cierto que hacen aquí, Puedo entenderlo de Fran ya que somos amigos ¿acaso están huyendo?" ella dijo aunque ya sabía la repuesta y ellos no sabían que responder

"Los persiguen el comité, Reborn y Dino-sensei" contesto el peliverde y ella parpadeo actuando sorprendida

"¿Enserio?, acaso hicieron algo malo, mataron al presidente" pregunto dramáticamente ella mirándolos con asombro

"¡No!" ellos contestaron causando que ella riera

"Descuiden estarán bien aquí" hablo después de reír parada alado de Fran "Por cierto ya comieron algo" pregunto ella, ellos negaron con la cabeza y ella saco una bolsa de galletas "Son de coco ¿quieren?" asintieron nuevamente y ella les día a cada uno

"Están buenas" dijo Lambo los demás asintieron

"Gracias" contesto ella

"Tú los hiciste" pregunto Enma , ella sintió

"Es lo único que puede cocinar la demás comida suele saber a carbón" dijo Fran

"Fran ¿Por qué les dices eso?" contesto ella con enojo tomando una mejilla de él y estirándola

"Ite. ite" se quejó aunque no parecía estar en dolor causando que salieron pequeñas risas de los demás presentes

"Ya no están estresados ¡qué bien!" hablo ella mirándolos

 _'Tal vez los rumores no sean del todo cierto'_ pensó el castaño, de pronto ella se acercó a él y le acaricio el cabello

"Wow tu cabello es muy suave" dijo mientras lo seguía frotando con una sonrisa esto avergonzó un poco a Tsuna que la aporto la mano mientras hacía eso ella puso lo que restaba de galletas en su bolcillo, en unos instantes aparecieron los del comité por una lado eso asusto a los tres que o pensaron dos veces antes de salir corriendo hacia el otro lado mientras que los miembros los perseguían dejando a Aiko con una sonrisa de triunfo

"Lo planeaste todo esto Hime" pregunto Fran mirándola

"Claro que si no me iba a quedar con los brazos cruzados" dijo con una sonrisa

"Hime da miedo" dijo con una expresión en blanco

"Talvez… entonces a quien quieres ver, al sádico, al torpe o a Kyoya" pregunto con picardía

"Los tres" contesto con simpleza

"Mn talvez se pueda arreglar" dijo con una sonrisa caminando por donde se habían ido antes

* * *

….

Tsuna, Lambo y Enma corrieron cuando llegaron frente del gimnasio a Lambo lo tomaron del hombreo este volteo y miro con terror de que se trataba de Reborn quería gritar pero de su boca no salió nada y se lo llevo de ahí, el segundo en caer fue Enma que fue tomado del brazo por Dino su rostro se tornó rojo como su cabello

"Por favor déjame explicarte" dijo el rubio

Ya habían caído dos Tsuna seguía corriendo 'Ya atraparon a Enma y Lambo, Ahora que hare' se lamentó mientras corría 'Al club de baseball puedo ir allí' pensó y se fue rumbo al sitio, estaba corriendo a toda velocidad que no se dio cuenta de que había alguien hay y choco contra el cayendo de espaldas

"Lo siento no me fije" dijo mirando con el cual había chocado, casi se le sale el corazón, pero se tranquilizó dado que no era Hibari "Fon-sensei" dijo con alivio al encontrarse con el tío de Hibari y no con el nombrado

"Sawada-kun es muy peligroso correr y no mirar por donde vas" dijo el en forma de regaño

"Lo siento es que estaba huyendo de algo" dijo frotándose la cabeza avergonzado de pronto sintió que alguien tomaba su hombro se dio la vuelta y vio a Hibari mirándolo

"Hi-hiba-hibari-san" tartamudeo el pobre castaño

"Vámonos" dijo él y lo cargo como saco de patatas en su hombro

"Hiieeee" grito cuando sabía que no tenía ninguna escapatoria

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capitulo: Confrontación y la Princesa es una….?

Aclaraciones

(1): será importante para la trama

(2): lo que siempre decía mi profesor después de vacaciones

(3): la misma del (1)

(4): me he dado cuenta de que nadie usa zapatillas deportivas solo zapatos de suela (referente a las mujeres), y tampoco medias larga (me refiero a este anime), así que digamos que son contra las reglas

Por cierto vieron el cap 1 del nuevo anime de Akira Amano élDLIVE a mí me encanto la referencia que hizo a KHR en el minuto 07:45 "es muy probable que el sucesor de un jefe de la mafia italiana sea japonés" y encima salen el noveno con dos de sus guardianes casi me da algo

Según dicen las malas lenguas (no sé si es verdad o no) que si tiene éxito este anime hay esperanza de que salga segunda tempo de KHR ojalá y sea verdad bueno yo me despido

Las parejas ya vieron si quieren me pueden dar ideas para las diferentes situaciones de las parejas bueno eso es todo nos leemos luego

Ja ne!


	3. Chapter 3

Han pasado 84 años (insertar meme aqui)

Lo siento mucho de verdad no existen palabras para describir como me siento, en realidad he pasado por unos momentos difíciles en mi vida pero fue gracias a ustedes a los que me ha dejado un comentario, me ha seguido etc.

Les debo mucho incluso hubo un tiempo en el que pensé dejar de escribir pero gracias a su apoyo me he animado para volver a escribir así que si ven que está un poco flojo lo siento de antemano pero enserio gracias a todos los que me siguen ustedes son los que me hacen querer escribir mas

Por cierto también tengo una cuenta en wattpad, amor yaoi y AO3 en mi perfil esta los link pero yo primero publicare aquí no se me hace más fácil gracias otra vez y me despido hasta el próximo cap

"…." hablar

'…..' pensar

(Nº) aclaraciones

* * *

 **Confrontación y la princesa en una….?**

Reborn iba arrastrando a Lambo que estaba temblando como una hoja, lo siguió arrastrando hasta que llegaron a su oficina el mayor le obligo a entrar al menor y posteriormente cerró la puerta tras de sí, permanecieron uno momentos en silencio, el menor estaba muy nervioso no sabía que esperar sintiendo que el aura del mayor era un poco terrorífica

"Se puede saber ¿Por qué huiste de eso modo?, sabes lo irritante que fue perseguirte" pregunto poniendo su rostro a la altura del rostro del menor este se puso nervioso y trago saliva por le cercanía, desvió la mirada muy temeroso de contestar, pero el mayor lo tomo del mentón para que sus rostro quedaran frente a frene una vez mas

"Sera mejor que me contestes, mi paciencia se está agotando" dijo aún más cerca sus rostros

"Y-yo…" trago saliva y junto todo el valor que tenía para contestar "Te-tenía miedo" tartamudeo sin poder evitarlo eso causa una sonrisa de satisfacción del mayor

"Así que era por eso" Reborn dio una sonrisa cargada de diversión "Y dime ¿Por qué tuviste miedo?" pregunto con una sonrisa divertida ahora sus rostros estaba tan cerca que sus narices rosaban, ante tal cercanía Lambo se sonrojo viendo esos ojos negros

"Por…por" Lambo estaba a punto de tener una crisis ya que Reborn acerco más sus rostros y sus labios casi se rosaban

"¿Por?" insistió el mayor causando que el menor se estremeciera por el alieno que roso sus labios

"Por lo que… sucedió en… navidad" dijo cerrando los ojos esperando las acciones del mayor

"Ya veo con que era eso" dijo soltando la barbilla del menor y apartándose de él, Lambo abrió los ojos sintiendo sus sentimientos alborotados y dirigió su mirada al mayor que dio unos pasos lejos de él mirándolo con superioridad

"Lo recuerdas todo con todos los detalles" pregunto el alzando la ceja un poco divertido, el otro solo asintió rígidamente aun con un sonrojo en la cara "Así que sabes que me debes unos zapatos nuevos"

"¿Eh?" el menor estaba desconcertado no esperaba eso

"Lo que escuchaste, era muy costosos" el hizo una pausa disfrutando la expresión del menor "Entonces que harás al respecto" Lambo estaba tan nervioso que no podía formular ninguna palabra "Me imagino que no tienes como pagarte" el otro negó con la cabeza haciendo que Reborn de una sonrisa perversa "Entonces desde ahora eres MI esclavo" sentencio el con una sonrisa

"¿Es-esclavo?"

"Exactamente desde hoy aras lo que yo te ordene si tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias" camino de nuevo hacia a Lambo "Entonces tenemos un trato" el menor solo se quedó en silencio "Tomare eso como un sí" tomo su barbilla y unió sus labios unos segundos, y luego se separándose dejando a Lambo sonrojado hasta las orejas

"Mañana te espero para darte un buen castigo, agradece que hoy tengo una junta de maestros porque no te me escapabas" hablo mirándolo a los ojos "Ve a clase y te recomiendo que ni se te ocurra faltar a clases mañana si no te arrepentirás" dijo y después salió de su oficina dejando a un Lambo desconcertado atrás

"¿Qué demonios paso?" dijo Lambo después de un tiempo, su rostro estaba sonrojado y su mano estaba rosando sus labios _'Y ahora que se supone que are'_ pensó en estado de pánico procesando lo que paso y antes de pensar en otra cosa la campana sonó indicando que tenía que regresar a clases

….

Después de que Dino tomara el brazo del pelirrojo este se giró a verlo y su rostro de inmediato tomo una tonalidad de rojo igual a la de su cabello, el rubio también tenía un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

"Por favor déjame explicarte" dijo el rubio mirándolo a los ojos "No es lo que parecía lo juro… solo por favor déjame explicarte" suplico Dino, el pelirrojo dudo unos segundos pero vio los ojos suplicantes del rubio y acepto finalmente

"Es-está bien… lo escuchare" susurro Enma mirándolo aun avergonzado, Dino suspiro aliviado y soltó el brazo del pelirrojo, se quedaron en un silencio incomodo hasta que el rubio hablo

"Escucha lo que viste… no es lo que parece" dijo rascándose la nuca con vergüenza "Bueno lo que paso… fue que…" entrecortaba sus palabras era muy vergonzoso aclarar ese malentendido 'Vamos puedes hacerlo, no puedo dejar que un alumno piense que soy un pervertido' pensó el rubio intentado recuperar algo de su dignidad

"Yoteníaqueiralbañoysemeatorolabraguetalojuronomeestabamasturbando" dijo tan rápido que no se entendía

El pelirrojo no sabía que decir porque no entendió todo lo que dijo "Podría repetirlo no entendí lo que quiso decir" hablo tímidamente Enma, el rubio tomo una reparación profunda

"Yo tenía que ir al baño y seme atoro la bragueta lo juro no me estaba masturbando" esta vez lo dijo más pausado evitando el contacto con los ojos del menor

"Oh… ya veo…" Enma estaba asimilando las palabras del rubio y se dio cuenta de su error, "Lo siento lo malinterprete, yo…" el pelirrojo iba a seguir disculpándose pero el otro lo interrumpió

"No tienes por qué disculparte" dijo el rubio "Fue mi culpa, suelo ser un poco torpe y casi siempre hago las cosas mal" confeso un poco apenado

"Bueno también fue mi culpa por no fijarme por donde iba y por malinterpretar todo" hablo un poco más relajado

"Sabes por no mejor olvidamos lo que sucedió en el baño, te parece" propuso Dino "Ya que fue un accidente" le dio una sonrisa un poco apenada, el pelirrojo asintió eso alegro bastante al rubio

"Por cierto mi nombre es Dino Hibari y el tuyo" se presentó el rubio alargando la mano en forma de saludo

"Yo soy Enma Kotazo"

"Disculpa que te pregunte pero como te lastimaste la cara" pregunto apuntando a su cara que tenía algunas bandas cubriendo sus heridas el pelirrojo se quedó en silencio ante la pregunta "Lo siento no tienes por qué contestarme"

"No está bien solo me caí por la escalera yo también suelo ser torpe" contesto el pelirrojo

"Seguro? No quieres ir a la enfermería" dijo acercándose a Enma y tocando su mejilla done estaba una de las banditas causando que el otro se sonrojara

"Tienes unos hermosos ojos" comento Dino sin darse cuenta admirando los ojos rojos de Enma

"¿Eh?" el pelirrojo se sonrojo ante lo dicho

"Per-perdón" hablo desesperado el rubio dándose cuenta de lo que dijo "Es que tienes unos ojos lindos… pero eso no quiero decir que es lo único lindo" Dino estaba comenzando a sonrojarse al igual que Enma

"N-no… no quise decir que eras lindo, aunque lo eres, pero no en ese sentido, bueno yo creo que eres hermoso con tu cabello y ojos " ahora el rubio se estaba despeinando frustrado porque no sabía cómo arreglarlo

"L- lo que quiero decir que tú eres muy tierno eres pequeño tu cabellos es suave aunque no lo he tocado se ve que es así, además de labios rosado" Dino se tapó la boca con las dos manos ante sus palabras él quería arreglarlo pero lo empeoro

Enma parecía estar a punto de desmayarse su cara tenía un nuevo tono de rojo y parecía que por sus orejas salía vapor, el rubio no estaba mejor tenía un enorme sonrojo quería que la tierra se lo tragaba pero antes d hacer nada la campana sonó salvando al rubio

"Y-yo perdón" dijo Dino y salió huyendo de la escena dejando al pelirrojo uno sonrojado _'Maldición como pude decir eso aunque es verdad… no, no Dino le dijiste lindo a tu alumno no está bien aunque sea verdad… ahg tengo que dejar de leer los mangas que me da mi hermana, me están enloqueciendo'_ pensó el rubio desesperado solo rogando que su hermana no sepa lo que dijo y que el lindo pelirrojo lo perdone

….

Tsuna estaba siendo cargado por Hibari por los pasillos de la escuela, los estudiantes que los veían solo desvían la mirada no queriéndose involucrarse en lo que sucedía, en cambio le castaño estaba completamente nervioso ocultando su rostro en la espalda de Hibari en su cabeza pasaba miles de escenarios cuando los dos estuvieran solos, él estaba seguro de que lo golpearía o algo peor solo deseaba no llegar a su destino pero después de unos instantes llegaron a la sala de recepción donde Hibari entro cerrando la puerta con seguro y depositando a Tsuna en el piso

Tsuna estaba con la mirada baja no queriéndose enfrentar a la mirada de Hibari "Mírame" ordeno, el castaño al escuchar su voz solo se tensó "Mírame Tsunayoshi" ordeno de nuevo, Tsuna tímidamente alzo la vista para mirar a los ojos al pelinegro

"¿Por qué?" pregunto Kyoya

"¿Por qué?" Tsuna no entendía muy bien a lo que se refería así que repitió la pregunta

"¿Por qué dijiste eso antes de las vacaciones?" pregunto de nuevo dando un paso más cerca del castaño y esta a su vez daba un paso asía atrás

"Bueno yo" mirando a los lados un poco nervioso por la pregunta "Yo quiera decírtelo antes de que me fuera de la ciudad no podía irme sin decirte lo que siento por ti, pero sucedió un terremoto y no me mude" dijo bajando la mirada al piso muy avergonzado para mirarlo nuevamente

"Levanta la cabeza Tsunayoshi" demando Hibari el nombrado con un poco renuencia levanto la cabeza su rostro tenía un sonrojo por la vergüenza luchaba por no desviar la mirada

"¿Por qué te enamoraste de mí?" esta pregunta desconcertó mucho a Tsuna no esperaba que le preguntara eso el abría y cerraba la boca intentando formular alguna palabra mientras que Hibari se acercaba más a él, el retrocedía hasta llegar al escritorio donde se detuvo y Hibari estaba muy cerca de el

"Erm..yo" trataba de formular alguna palabra pero no salía nada de sus labios "Yo no te veo como los demás sé que a pesar de ser un poco aterrador te preocupas por los demás a tu manera por eso hiciste el comité disciplinario, a pesar de aparentar ser muy frio te gusta mucho los animales y eres amable a tu manera, eres fuerte y valiente, yo te admiro siempre que estoy contigo me siento muy bien y…y…" después de decir eso su sonrojo llego hasta su cuello y no pudo decir más porque Hibari estaba demasiado cerca para poder concentrarse

"Eso es todo lo que ibas hacer ese día" pregunto estando frente al castaño, este trago saliva y negó con la cabeza "Entonces que más ibas hacer" dijo inclinando un poco la cabeza, a Tsuna le comenzaron a temblar las piernas porque él pensaba besarlo cuando se confesó pero se acobardo y ahora estando el pelinegro tan cerca lo ponía aún más nervioso, se mordió el labio inferior llenándose de _'Es ahora o nunca Tsuna tu puedes'_ pensó en castaño mientras tomaba la camisa de Hibari cerro sus ojos y lo beso

Después de unos segundos de no recibir reacción de Hibari, Tsuna decidió separarse de él pero se detuvo al sentir como regresaba el beso el castaño le parecía muy irreal lo que sucedía Hibari lo estaba besando parecía un sueño del cual no quería despertar, se separó del pelinegro aunque no quería sus manos estaban en el pecho del otro, tenía un sonrojo en la cara y los ojos brillosos

"Hi-hibari-san ¿Qué fue?" intento preguntar pero no pudo formular ninguna pregunta

"Saca conclusiones omnívoro" contesto el otro y lo beso esta vez el, Tsuna gustoso contesto el beso, Hibari rodeo sus brazos alrededor de la cintura del más pequeño, mientras que el castaño rodeo su cuello para acercarse más, paso un tiempo hasta que Tsuna sintió que le mordió el labio inferior el soltó un jadeo y abrió la boca, el pelinegro metió su lengua en la boca del contrario comenzando a inspeccionarla con sumo detalle, el castaño poco a poco comenzó a participar en el beso siendo guiado por el pelinegro

Después de unos minutos que parecieron horas para Tsuna se separaron uniéndolos un hilo de saliva se miraron a los ojos los de Tsuna brillaron con intensa felicidad y su rostro de color rojo mientras que Hibari tenía una ligera sonrisa, el castaño se moría de la vergüenza puso sus brazos alrededor del pelinegro y descanso su cabeza en su pecho, sintió como el otro le regresaba el abrazo, poniendo su barbilla en su cabeza sono el timbre pero ninguno se separó del abrazo

Tsuna se encontraba sentado en el sofá mientras que Hibari descansaba su cabeza en las piernas del castaño y le acariciaba los cabellos negros todo estaba en tranquilidad hasta que se escuchó rugir el estómago de Tsuna causando que su rostro se tornara un tono rosado y Hibari abrió los ojos que tenía cerrado

"Lo siento no comí durante en el almuerzo" dijo tímidamente en ese momento sintió un bulto en el bolsillo y se dio cuenta que era la bolsa de galletas que antes la princesa le había dado la abrió y probo una 'Cuando abra puesto la bolsa de galletas' pensó intentando recordar cuando sucedió, vio como Hibari lo miro y tímidamente pregunto "¿Quieres una?" el otro abrió la boca para que se la dé, con nerviosismo Tsuna tomo una gallea se la dio en la boca y se la comió

"Conociste a Aiko" pregunto después de comer la galleta, el otro miro confundido pero asintió "Sera mejor que no te alejes de ella" advirtió el seriamente, Tsuna no entendía del todo pero asintió de todas formas

El resto de la mañana la pasaron en esa posición Tsuna se sintió sumamente feliz dado que sus sentimientos eran correspondidos, en la hora de salida Kuskusabe le entrego su mochila y la área de las clases que había faltado, cuando se fue a casa Hibari le informo que regresaría a su posición en el comité en solo asintió gustoso

….

A la mañana siguiente Tsuna se sintió radiante su madre le pregunto por su estado de ánimo pero él se negó a contestar su madre supuso que sentía feliz por reencontrarse con sus amigos, salió de casa rápidamente para encontrar a Hibari antes de comiencen las clases pero su mente recordaba la advertencia de Hibari sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos porque alguien lo llamaba al darse la vuelta vio a Yamamoto agitando la mano en modo de saludo y se reprimio mentalmente no contactar a su amigo el debió estar preocupado

"Hola Tsuna hoy te despertaste muy temprano" saludo Yamamoto con una sonrisa

"Buenos días a ti también Yamomoto, lo siento no te comunique nada después de la escuela" se disculpó Tsuna muy apenado

"Descuida no hay problema, por cierto como te fue con Hibari-sempai" pregunto el moreno, eso causo que la cara de Tsuna adquiriera un tono rojizo, le conto lo que sucedió cuando estaban los dos solos

"Me alegra mucho por ti" felicito Yamamoto con una sonrisa

"Gracias" el castaño se le ocurrió una idea ' _Tal vez Yamamoto me cuente más sobre ella'_ pensó acordándose de la advertencia que le dio Hibari "Yamamoto tú me podrías decir algo sobre la princesa de la escuela" pregunto mirándolo

"La princesa de la escuela… te refieres a Aiko ¿No?" hablo el moreno, el castaño solo asintió "Bueno no te puedo decir mucho de ella solo que al principio era muy popular casi todos los chicos iban detrás de ella, pero los miembros del comité siempre la protegían, supongo que es rica porque la mayoría de veces la trae un auto, lo más extraño es que aunque algunas veces llega tarde nunca ha recibido algún castigo de Reborn-sensei, ni siquiera la regaña, en la clase de deportes solo se queda hablando con el maestro, desde ahí los estudiantes comenzaron a odiarla dado que recibía un trato especial, y la llamaron princesa como un insulto, siempre hablaban mal de ella como que es una zorra que se acuesta con los maestros, aunque eso no afecta que la mayoría de chicos este detrás de ella, yo he hablado con ella un par de veces personalmente creo que es agradable, pero si quieres saber más de ella tendrás que preguntarle a Fran o Kyoko ya que ellos son su amigos" dijo Yamomoto

"Ah por eso la llaman así" el moreno asintió

"Aunque no sé si decirte algunos rumores que se corría antes de que vinieras" hablo pensatibo

"De que hablas Yamamoto"

"Tal vez no debí decírtelo, pero antes de que vinieras ella era muy apegada a Hibari-sempai, decían que ellos tenían una relación, aunque dado que está contigo no lo creo posible" comento el moreno

"Que Hibari y la princesa eran novios" pregunto alarmado Tsuna

"¿Eh, están hablando de Ai-chan?" pregunto la voz de una chica, los dos voltearon a ver de quien provenía esa voz y se dieron cuenta que era Kyoko "Buenos días" saludo ella con una sonrisa

"Buenos días" saludaron ellos también

"Entonces de que hablaban sobre Ai-chan" pregunto con una sonrisa

"Bueno estábamos diciendo que ella y Hibari-sempai eran novios" hablo Yamamoto como si hablara del clima, pero Tsuna lo miro desconcertado por la facilidad con la que lo dijo, la chica dejo escapar una risita

"No, ellos no eran novios" ante la noticio Tsuna dejo escapar el aliento calmándose "Ellos tienen una relación más profunda" continuo la chica eso confundió a ambos

"Así que estas celoso de Hime" pregunto una cuarta voz asustando a los demás, se giraron para ver Fran mirándolos "Estas celoso de ella, que interesante" dijo mirando al castaño

"Fran-kun, hoy no venias con Ai-chan" pregunto Kyoko

"No me dijo que tenía algo que hacer y que no me llevaría" contesto mientras comenzaban a avanzar nuevamente, Tsuna quería preguntar cuál era la relación de Hibari y Aiko pero justo llegaron a la escuela y no le dio tiempo para ello

Una vez llegaron a clases se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos, Tsuna se dio cuenta que los nuevo alumnos estaban extraños Lambo estaba más blanco que un papel y se encontraba temblando, en cambio Enma estaba con la mirada baja con el rostro sonrojado, él se preocupó por ellos dado que ayer pasaron muchas cosas con ellos, iba a preguntarles pero antes de hacerlo Reborn entro por la puerta

"Espero que todos estén preparados hoy aremos grupos y resolverán 20 ejercicios" algunos se quejaron "Dije 20 quise decir 50" los estudiante ya no protestaron porque no querían resolver más ejercicios, el profesor miro por el salón y su mirada cayo en Lambo que se removía inquieto en su asiento aumentando la diversión del mayor, comenzó a hacer las parejas hasta que alguien toco la puerta y la abrió

"Lo siento tenia algunos asuntos pendientes puedo pasar" pregunto Aiko con una sonrisa

"Pasa" dijo simplemente Reborn

"Gracias" agradeció y algunos alumnos hicieron una mueca de molestia

"Tu pareja es Dame-Tsuna, tienen que hacer 50 ejercicios" anuncio el mayor dando la hoja de ejercicios, ella asintió y se dirigió a donde estaba Tsuna

"Podemos juntar nuestros asientos y comenzar" hablo con una sonrisa y el llevo su asiento asía el final del salón y comenzaron a hacer los ejercicios dividiéndose a la mitad

"Así que solucionaste los problemas que tenías con Kyoya" pregunto ella sin levantar la mirada de su hoja

"¿Eh?, si como lo sabes" dijo desconcertado Tsuna viéndola detenidamente

"Bueno Kyoya me cuenta todo y con todo me refiero a 'Todo' " hablo con una sonrisa "Sera mejor que lo dejes si no puedes soportar lo que pasa alrededor de él" hablo seriamente mirándolo a los ojos para luego seguir con el trabajo

Tsuna frunció el ceño, 'Porque diría eso, no creo que sea por celos Kyoko dijo que no era novios, pero también dijo que tenían una relación muy profunda, no creo que Hibari-san este con ella si nosotros no besamos' pensó el castaño llenando su cabeza de incertidumbre y miedo, no realizó ningún ejercicio más 'No es posible que él me esté engañando, no Hibari-san no haría eso, pero tengo que averiguarlo yo mismo' pensó con determinación y en el momento en el que la campana sonó no espero más tiempo para salir de salón y dirigirse en donde se encontraba el pelinegro

"Hibari-san" hablo Tsuna al entrar a la sala con respiraciones pesadas, el nombrado lento la ceja intrigado por la repentina entrada iba a preguntar pero no alcanzo a preguntar nada porque el castaño fue asía el escritorio

"Lo que dicen no es verdad, ¿Cierto?, si tu estuvieras con ella no me habrías besado ayer, no es verdad cierto" hablo Tsuna casi con lágrimas en los ojos, al principio Hibari no entendía pero luego comprendió lo que el castaño quería decir suspiro y se levantó del sillón, tomo su rostro obligándolo a mirarlo

"Creo que fui claro ayer" dijo y unió sus labios al principio Tsuna se resistió pero no duro mucho y prosiguieron con el beso hasta que el sonido de un flash hizo que se separaran y vieran a Aiko con una enorme sonrisa sosteniendo su teléfono

"Jejeje parece que interrumpí algo" dijo nerviosa rascándose la mejilla y guardando su teléfono, volteo su rostro hacia la pared por la mirada que Hibari le estaba dando

"Aiko ¿Qué fue lo que le dijiste?" pregunto Hibari seriamente

"Aparentemente escucho sobre lo rumores que decían que nosotros éramos novios, ya sabes esas estupideces, bueno yo le dije que si no soportaba eso que te dejara" la última parte dijo entrecortadamente, la mirada de Hibari se oscureció aún más "Lo siento lo hice con la mejor intención" se disculpó mientras ponía sus manos en modo de perdón, Tsuna estaba un poco desconcertado por lo sucedió iba a hablar pero fue interrumpido

"Tsu-chan lo siento, es que solo quería saber si podrías hacer feliz a Kyoya, pero tal parece que tu también eres un poco posesivo" dijo con una sonrisa complacida "Creo que ahora me presentare correctamente soy Aiko Hibari y Kyoya es mi primo, tambien soy la hermana de Dino" se presentó estirando su mano le la acepto pero luego se dio cuenta de lo ella dijo

"¡Primos!" exclamo desconcertado Tsuna, ella solo asintió "Entonces porque Hibari-san dijo que me alejara de ti" pregunto el

"Kyoya que malo porque le dijiste eso" ella hizo un puchero indignada, el dio una mirada que decía 'En serio', "Ah por eso pero sabes que aun así me acercaría"

"De que hablan" pregunto tímidamente Tsuna

"Veras Kyoya no quiere que yo me acerque a ti porque soy una fujoshi" ella dijo con mucho orgullo "Y no quiere que los espié" finalizo haciendo mala cara 'Pero lo hare de todas formas' pensó ella

"¿Fu-fu, que?" pregunto Tsuna no entendiendo el significado de ello

"Fujoshi, bueno soy alguien que le gusta ver a dos hombre hacer fondue" ella comento

"¿Comida?" preguntó el

"Jajaja que lindo, eres tan inocente, lo que quise decir es esto" hiso señas con las manos simulando sexo

"¿Ah?" exclamo con la cara roja entendiendo lo que ella quiso decir, ella solo rio ante la expresión de Tsuna, mientras Hibari solo se masajeaba las sienes porque eso es lo quería evitar

"Tienes que ir a clases" Hibaro le dijo a Aiko

"Está bien y descuida Tsu-chan le diré a Fon-ojisan que estarás ocupado" hablo desliéndose de ellos "Kyoya ¿Quieres que traiga una silla de ruedas?" pregunto ella con una enorme sonrisa ya en la puerta de la sala, tuvo que agacharse para evitar que una tonfa le diera en la cabeza "No hagan mucho ruido, recuerden que los pueden escuchar" dijo riendo mientras cerraba la puerta para evitar le lance otra tonfa

'Me muero por decirle a Fran y a Kyoko que ya tenemos una pareja oficial y dos no tanto oficiales, creo que este año, definitivamente va hacer el mejor' pensó mientras casi bailaba en el pacillo de la felicidad

"JAJAJAJA" rio malvadamente considerando las posibilidades pero luego comenzó a toser "Hay me reí bien huerte"

* * *

Fin del capitulo

Próximo capítulo : Nuevos amigos y castigos

PD: A los que esperan "Cielo perdido" y "La parte que me faltaba" a más tardar la próxima semana estaré actualizando los cap


End file.
